


Life Goes On

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, Genderswap, angel!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie is an angel who is forced to guard the gates of heaven. She falls in love with a woman who passes through them. The two of them are doomed from the very start.</p><p>Pete is a djinn who is punished for his sins by guarding the gates of hell and falling in love with everyone who passes through them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I got at 4 am and needed to get out of my head. I was pretty tired so this might not make sense and it might be terrible, so I'm just going to put it up and not look at it. You should probably brace yourself for some undeveloped plot points now!

The angel at the gates of heaven does not know what connection feels like. It only knows an endless stream of faces that mean nothing to it. Except the one time it saw her face and fell immediately. She passed through the gates like all the others, despite every part of the angel pushing it to do something and stop her. Instead, she let the woman be rewarded for her life and never saw her again.

The djinn at the gates of hell was paying for its sins, and fell in love with everyone who passed through them. They could never see anyone twice, but they knew what was waiting for them and would hear their screams forever.

***

"I'm so tired. If only there was a way to die twice," Pete mused.

"We were never really alive until now in the first place, I think," Frankie frowned. "Not really. We were just...sleepwalking when we were humans. We did bad things, you more than me, obviously. But we never really felt anything, did we?"

"I want to be able to do that again."

***

"What's your name?" a voice asked from behind Frankie, through the bars of the gates. She looked up from admitting another person into heaven to turn around, heart stuttering. She recognized that voice immediately. She could see the face before she even laid eyes on her.

It was her. It was her. It was her.

It played like a heartbeat in Frankie's chest, over and over, sounding both like _It's you_ and _I love you._ She wasn't sure which it was, but she knew that it was loud and that she couldn't speak all of a sudden.

"Frankie," she choked out, voice like a creaking door hinge. It sounded like she hadn't used it in centuries, when in truth she used it constantly, repeating _Welcome to heaven_ like breathing.

"That's a strange name for an angel. Sounds like a human name," she said brightly, unaware of who she was to Frankie. Her fingers curled around the bars of the gates, leaning about them casually.

"That's because it is. I didn't like my original name, so I changed it," Frankie stated. She wasn't in control of what she was saying, and her mouth seemed to be moving of its own accord. Her brain was preoccupied on the woman's hands, fingers lightly holding onto the thick bars of the gate. She couldn't get the image of her holding onto them forever out of her head. 

No one had ever tried to talk to her, no one had ever returned to the gates before. She tried to shake the image of the gates burning her hands, the skin sticking to the metal and keeping her there forever. It was nearly impossible. She wanted to push her away from the gates. She wanted to close her hands over hers and keep them both there forever.

"What was your original name?" the human asked curiously, tilting her head. The breeze from inside of heaven blew out of the gates, carrying some strands of jet black hair towards Frankie. She took a step back.

"I can't remember. I've been here for a while, and I've only really said the same sentence over and over again for centuries. It's hard to remember things after that," she admitted, feeling the numbness leave her and be replaced with dread. She couldn't even remember who she was.

"That sounds really fucking lonely," the woman remarked, looking at Frankie pityingly. "No one talks to you?" Her voice was so sweet, and Frankie's heart clenched painfully. This didn't feel like it should be allowed.

"No. You...you're the first person to ever do that," she admitted again. She knew she should be doing her job, and welcoming people to heaven, but they seemed perfectly content to walk past her without being welcomed. Besides, she couldn't focus on anything but the elation and shock that she got to see the woman again. After all this time.

"That's really sad. I...to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure why I came here. I just couldn't forget about you ever since I came here. I asked other people about you, but they never really remembered you all that much, but I could never forget. It felt like we were soulmates or something stupid and unlikely. Can angels have soulmates? Do humans even have them? How long has it been since we saw each other? Wait, you probably don't even remember-"

"Three hundred years," Frankie cut her off absentmindedly, trying not to glow from the happiness she felt when the woman confessed her feelings. _Soulmates._

It was nice to think, even if she already knew that there was no such thing. She liked the idea of soulmates anyways, always had, and she wasn't going to let reality stop her from thinking she had one.

"You remember me?" the woman asked, voice quiet and shocked. Her lips curled into a secret little half-smile, meant only for herself, but Frankie saw it and felt it too, could feel the warmth bubble up inside of her.

"How could I forget?" she asked, voice rough and hushed. The woman looked at her for a while, just looking, until she moved one hand away from the bars to slowly hold it out to her, reaching out of heaven to Frankie.

"You can call me Gee. I didn't like my original name, either. I changed it, too."

Frankie smiled and nodded, finally letting herself reach out to meet her, holding her hand between both of her own, and they stood there together, finally content.

***

"I saw her. I _spoke_ to her. We talked for days. She had to leave eventually to visit to her grandmother, but she said she'd be back soon," Frankie reported, elated. Pete looked up, feeling a once-dull vein of jealously stab through his heart, but it quickly faded into happiness for her.

"That's wonderful, Frankie. I...I'm so happy for you," he said honestly, but Frankie's face fell immediately anyways.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything...I swear, one day I'll convince Him to end your punishment. I pray to Him every day, but he won't listen. He keeps saying that you need to be rescued by a specific person, but I don't know who that is and He won't tell me," Frankie confessed.

"Just pray that I can at least go to hell. That's all I want."

***

"Can I ever come out of heaven? I don't like being separated from you," Gee muttered, trying to rattle the gates a bit, but they wouldn't budge. "What's the point of these anyway? When people come in, they walk right through them. They don't even stop anyone from coming in," she said angrily.

"They're not there to keep people out, they're there to keep people in," Frankie said sadly. "I'm an angel who sinned once. It's not allowed. So I had to fall in love with you and never get to be with you. It's my punishment," she finally admitted. She was ashamed of her failure and had never wanted Gee to know, but she couldn't keep it from her.

"But why did I fall in love with you? I'm not being punished for anything, so I should be able to be with you," she said, frustrated. "This isn't fair."

"At least I get to see you. And know that you're happy," Frankie sighed, trying to ignore the voice in her head that didn't care about Gee's happiness in heaven. The voice only cared that they were together. She tried to push it out of her mind, but it stuck and wouldn't leave her.

"But I'm not. It's getting harder and harder to be apart from you. This feels like hell to me now."

***

"I keep wanting to hurt her. There's something evil in me, it wants me to stop her from leaving," Frankie confessed, panicked. "I keep trying to ignore it, but it won't go away."

"That's not evil. It's human," Pete said. "It's the residue from when you were mortal. You can't always have just the thoughts of angel if you were once human. That's why you sinned, because you were used to sinning. And it's why you're thinking about yourself again," Pete explained. "You don't really want to hurt her, you just want her to stay."

***

When Gee told her about kissing, Frankie shyly asked her to show her. Gee grinned and beckoned her closer to the gates, reaching out to grab onto her soft, white robes and draw her closer. Frank went willingly, closing her eyes automatically just from being close to her.

It was slow, and foreign, and it started tentatively, almost like a question. When Frankie finally leaned away, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was strangely warm and tingly, but it wasn't bad. It felt like talking to her but stronger.

She wanted to do it again.

***

"She's looking worse and worse each time I see her," Frankie fretted. Pete was barely even listening at this point, he had heard her repeat this so many times. "I think I'm hurting her without realizing it. She starts looking better when we spend time together and looks terrible when we're apart. And it's not just that she misses me, I know I'm doing something. I just don't know what I'm doing."

"I hate to break this to you, but you look terrible, too. If it was possible for angels to get sick, I'd say that's what's happening to you," Pete remarked.

"I know. I noticed it, too. I think we're destroying each other. I think she wasn't supposed to be in heaven," Frankie admitted. She never knew anything about the humans' past lives, so she wasn't even sure if Gee had been a good person.

"So you're saying...you're being punished for that sin thing, and she's being punished, too? She's in her own hell?" Pete asked slowly, trying to wrap his head around it. Frankie nodded, folding in on herself nervously.

"We're both being punished by never being able to be together. But the thing is that she's human and can eventually forget me. If nothing will make us happy together, I want her to at least be happy without me. Or part of me does," Frankie sighed.

"Are your saying that you want to leave?" Pete frowned, sitting up straighter. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. I think-"

"No. I think you don't know a blessing when you see one," Pete snarled, spinning on his heel and vanishing.

***

"Have you ever tried opening the gates?" Gee asked absently, combing her fingers gently through Frankie's wings, pulling out loose feathers. Frankie was purring under her hands, shifting her wigs every few minutes to give her a new spot to work on.

"Yeah. They never open. They only open for God and Saint Peter. But he doesn't exist," Frankie added. "He's just a myth, as you can tell, seeing as I'm here instead of him."

"Are you sure this is heaven? It feels like hell. Well, not hell. But it feels like a prison," Gee amended.

Frankie felt something click in her mind when Gee said that, and stood up immediately, knocking Gee's hands away from her wings by accident when she fluttered them to get up.

"I need to go. I love you. Forget about me," Frankie rushed out, immediately contradicting her words by reaching through the bars to pull Gee in for a hard kiss and then immediately disappear before she could even respond.

***

"Pete, you're in _prison,"_ Frankie panted out as she sat down to catch her breath. 

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Pete asked, walking over to her and impatiently waving the next person in line into hell, only bothering to cast a longing glance at them for a second before he reverted his attention to Frankie again.

"You're Saint Peter. I need to rescue you. It's _me._ I'm supposed to save you," Frankie explained, still a little breathless.

"And how would you do that?" Pete asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'd trade places with you."

***

Frankie led Pete to the gates of heaven for the very first time, taking him by the hands and flying him up to them. She didn't even have to look to know that Gee wasn't there. She was probably panicking to her grandmother, trying to figure out what was going on.

She was better off this way.

"So I'm supposed to guard the gates of heaven," Pete said, looking at them in awe. Frankie suddenly saw them like it was the first time again, like Pete was seeing them now. They were beautiful. They weren't a cage.

"And I'll guard hell," Frankie nodded. "It'll solve your problem, too. Can't exactly fall in love with people you never meet."

"But what about you? What about Gee?" Pete asked, laying a hand on Frankie's arm. She shook it off, wrapping her arms around herself like a shield and turning her face away to hide the tears sliding down her face.

"It's better off this way."

***

Pete was alone for a very long time, ignored by the steadily moving line of people going into heaven. He just stared at the gates for hours, until he realized something about Saint Peter, the myth that was apparently true.

He could open the gates.

He could get Gee for Frankie.

All he needed to do was wait for her to show up.

***

"Who are you? Where's Frankie?" a woman asked fearfully. Pete spun around, heart beating so fast it seemed as if it was drilling a hole through his chest.

"I'm Pe- I'm Saint Peter. Are you Gee?" he asked, hands shaking. This had to be her. She looked exactly like Frankie described her.

"Yes. Where's Frankie?" Gee repeated, eyes narrowed and voice trembling. "She's coming back, right?"

"I...," Pete swallowed nervously. "I don't think so." He watched in horror as she collapsed and began to cry, sobbing into her hands like it was killing her. He ran up to the gates, reaching through to awkwardly touch her head, like a newborn child. "She's trying to keep you safe. But I think I can bring you to her. I can open the gates," he assured her, praying that it was true.

She looked up, wiping at her tears tainted face with the back of her hand, hope shining on her face.

"Then do it."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that wasn't too terrible. Feel free to yell at me via comment or just leave a kudos!


End file.
